The Boy and Girl Wonder
by barbaragrayson16
Summary: Dick Grayson has lost his family, and is now living with billionaire philanthropist and superhero Bruce Wayne. He meets his best friend, Barbara Gordon and takes on the mantle Robin. And Barbara doesn't know.
1. The New Bird

**GOTHAM ACADEMY, NOVEMBER 18, 3:57 PM EDT {ROBIN/DICK GRAYSON}**

I run my hair through my thick ebony locks and a tired sigh passes my lips. I sit back in my chair and try to get into my chemistry lesson, but I fail. Too much is on my mind. I have to balance my Boy Wonder self, mathlete, school...Ugh. "And that, class, is how oxygen reacts to the carbonated h2o. For homework, I'd like you to-" My teacher is interrupted by the bellowing school bell. I silently cheer to myself and hurry out of the classroom. I put in the combination and grab my required books for homework. I grab my schoolbag and stuff my books into it. I throw my bag over my shoulder and start to run out of Gotham Academy. "Geez, Dickie is in a hurry," I hear my friend Bette whisper to someone else. I ignore it and feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around my annoyance filling me when I realize it is my best friend Barbara Gordon. "What's wrong, Grayson?" She says flatly. I groan and shake my head. "Uh, nothing Barb. I'm fine," I shrug off her hand and run to the curb. Alfred pulls up the limo and my cheeks turn a rosy pink. I don't like public attention at all. What a cliché for Bruce Wayne's adopted son. I climb into the slick black limo hoping I could go in unnoticed. I shut the car door and the engine roars to life as Barbara stands at the curb and her red hair begins to blur.

**BATCAVE, NOVEMBER 18, 6:32 PM EDT **

I slip on my domino mask and throw on my Robin costume. I walk to the batcave and sit in a comfy chair. The most relaxation I have had in weeks. Being with the Team isn't easy. I decide to go to Mt. Justice and step onto the Zeta platform. "Recognized: Robin, A03." Batman stands in the cave, talking to Martian Manhunter quietly. Isn't audible to me. Suddenly, Zatanna comes and pecks me on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Boy Wonder," She says in a sweet tone. I smile. "Thanks, but-How'd you know?" I pondered to myself. I hadn't told her. Kid Flash, my best friend, zooms next to me while eating a banana. "Dude, you're welcome," He smirks and I roll my eyes. All of my team thinks Zatanna and I are an item when I know we are not. It was New Years. Traditional. Just because Batman kissed Wonder Woman doesn't mean they are dating! (Their kiss was to hide from the Thanagarians!) An aggrevated sigh passes my lips as I walk to the kitchen.


	2. Party Time

**BARBARA: Dick, give me my laptop NOW!  
DICK: *Says really fast* Before Babs whips my butt, WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO OWNERS!**

**DAMIAN: And I thought Grayson was brilliant and not a time waster...**

**WAYNE MANOR, AUGUST 30TH, 2:45 PM**

Dick Grayson was going to live with Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne.

He felt extremely lucky but extremely uncomfortable. He had a personal butler. Gigantic bedroom. A pool. Huge yard.

Could life get better?  
Dick slowly entered Wayne Manor, multiple feelings rushing through his system. Why did Bruce adopt him out of all children? Dick had pondered this ever since Bruce announced this.

"Welcome to my humble home," Bruce threw his arms in the air and Dick's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Dick put down his bags. And ran around.

"I LIVE IN A CASTLE!" Dick hollered, running around the manor.

Alfred Pennyworth, the butler, laughed to himself.

"He is going to be trouble, Master Bruce," Alfred said quietly.

"Tell me about it." Bruce grinned, watching his adopted son gallop around the mansion, nearly breaking every vase and statue.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Dick Grayson rolled out of bed and moaned. It was 6:17 and he would be late for his first day of junior high at Gotham Academy. He threw off the blankets and stumbled to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror. Messy hair, an oily face, and wrinkled clothes stared back.

"Master Dick! We must leave in ten minutes!" Alfred yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Dick panicked and quickly dabbed his face with warm water, combed and gelled his hair, and slid into his GA uniform. He got on his dress shoes and grabbed his new denim schoolbag. He ran out the door and slid down the railing and did a single flip off.

"And that, my friends, is how you don't be late for school," Dick bowed and walked to the kitchen. Alfred stood in the kitchen, sweeping the floor. Dick looked around to see fresh blueberry pancakes, his absolute favorite. His mouth watered as he hurried to a barstool and devoured his pancakes like a Viking would.

**Woh there, yeah, I know this chapter is short but I promise I will make the next ones longer. I have schoolwork, ya know? Anyway, please rate and review and maybe write a haiku if you want. Thx for reading! :)**


End file.
